trollheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Cath Bruig
Cath Bruig is undoubtedly the oldest human empire in existence. Their motto echoes this rather elitist sentiment: ''We were the first, we shall be the last. '' Both honour obsessed and pride pronounced, the Cath Bruig are an example of imperial rule in its most militant form. Cath Bruig is comprised of 8 cities, and innumerable villages/towns. These 8 cities each house a legion, but Cath Bruig's capital, Murithemne, houses 2 legions. The Cath Bruig is also the founding entity of the Bahm Dragonborn. Citizens of the Cath Bruig are universally united in belief in their emperor and his 'mandate from heaven'. They are devoutly religious in their praise of Emperor Alric, and worship of Erathis and Bahamut is very common. They therefore constitute the singular most dull potential addition to naughty dinner party guest lists possible. It is a predominantly human empire, though there are large concentrations of: Tieflings, Dragonborn, Halflings, Half-Elves, and Half-Orcs. Cities + Legions BAHM: Home of the Largest Temple to Bahamut in existence. Home of the First legion (Augustus) COVENANT: South of, and closest Cath Bruig settlement to the Nentir Vale Home of the Second Legion (Tiberius) MURITHEMNE: Capital. Guarded by the nine Dragons of Cath Bruig. Home of the Third Legion (Caligula) and Ninth Legion (Alric). OLLIS: Largest city in existence, home of revelry in the South and the 'never unlit streets'. Ollis is also home of the Fourth Legion (Claudius) SCALES: Military city. Dragonborn. Home of the Fifth Legion (Nero) SPARTA: Military city. Human. Home of the Sixth Legion (Larry) TIAN OLLIS: Aged Capital of Cath Bruig's earliest rival, the Shuddamuck, a Tiefling Empire. Home of the Seventh Legion (David Attenborough) TYR: Coastal city to the southwest of Ollis from which the Tyranian Expedition was first launched. The Tyranian Expedition famously founded the city states which were to become the Tyranian Federation. Tyr is consequentially often associated with debauchery, treachery and siphilis. Home of the Eighth Legion (Minny Moo) WINTERHAVEN: Not an official city of Cath Bruig, though its Mayor, Kuthus Uthus, is said to be of considerably loyalty toward Alric. FALLCREST: To be decided. Other Interesting Information POPULATION: Nearing the 1,000,000 mark. MILITARY: 9 Legions at 1800 men each. Legions are named for the original red dragons that built Murithemne from fire and magma, the oldest of which still living is Alric, followed closely by Reginald and Hancock. ECONOMY: It is no secret, especially to Cath Bruig's enemies (Brenin specifically), that Cath Bruig is in a state of near financial ruin. It is faith which mostly keeps its citizenry in order. TRADE: Cath Bruig is not so low that it would rely on other nations to form a basis for its income. Though it does engage in minor trade for metals and minerals and rarities. RED DRAGONS: The Red Dragon is a protected Speices within the Cath Bruig. The oldest Dragons to be found guard the city of Murithemne: Reggie and Paulie are among them. BRING YOUR DAUGHTER TO WAR DAY: First initiated by 'Women's Rights Now' Activist and Cath Bruig Citizen Samantha Ergh, and continues to this day. Bahamarch 3rd.